Survive
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: *IT'S HERE! THE FINAL CHAPTER! AND YOU'LL LIKE THIS, GUARANTEED! R/R!* Pietro, Wanda, Pietro, Wanda, you get the idea.
1. My Sister's Tormentor

A/N: There's probably gonna be a ton of these, but oh well. My take on why Pietro is with Daddy.   
  
  
------------------  
  
  
Pietro was seated on the balcony of his room, at his father's castle. It was supposed to be abandoned, and from the outside it appeared so. It was situated on the sea, and the scene it posed was almost magickal. Appearances are deceiving, aren't they?  
  
  
Pietro's POV  
  
  
Have you ever wondered where you went when you died? Whether there was really a Christian Heaven or Hell? A Norse warrior's Valhalla? The Promise Land, or Dante's Inferno? I didn't until a few days ago.  
  
  
It was when Wanda attacked me with her Hex Absorbtion. Rendered my speed useless. She had put more effort into it, stealing my life. When the building exploded, I only survived because of Dad's magnetic force field. He got us out of there, just in the nick of time.  
  
  
Guess who got blamed for the explosion?  
  
  
I'm not entirely surprised. I always take the blame anymore. Always have. Ever since that one incident when Wanda and I were kids. We were about four, and were playing hide and seek in the control room. I was clutzy that day for some reason, and knocked over a glass of water onto the control panel, frying it. I knew that Dad would be furious, and began crying because I was so scared. Wanda went and told Dad that she had done it. He locked her up in our room.  
  
  
I sat outide the door and heard her crying. Even in my four year old mind, I knew that was the beginning of the end. Dad started blaming her powers for all of the little mishaps that happened. She didn't do any of them. Some I even did. But she always took the blame. Finally he locked her away. That was when her anger took her over. And I began taking the blame.  
  
  
I'm the true cause of her pain. I, of all people, know the power of regret. That event has been eating at me. Thats why I take the blame now. To try and make up for it. I know I never can.  
  
  
After he locked her away, he tried to train me as his successor. I was so sad and despondent that he finally dropped me off in a orphanage, to teach me a lesson. He said that he'd come back for me a year later. He didn't. I was sent away to New York City, where I was raised by a couple. They tried, I know they did, but it was in vain.  
  
  
From that point on you pretty much know the story. The only part I never understood was why it took Cueball so long to find me on the Cerebro thing. I've had my powers all my life, for both my parents are and were mutants. (Dad tells me that my mother is dead. I'm not sure whether or not to believe him.) He only found me because of that idiot Daniels. Perhaps its because my superspeed just showed up. I was always fast. Just not that fast.   
  
  
It was then that Dad first contacted me after all these years. I was sittin' in jail and he offered me a get-out-of-jail free card. I took it. I'm not going to lie; I live to survive. Ever since he dropped me off at the orphanage I did all I could to survive. So I took it. Yet another regret.  
  
  
He told me that if I did what he told me, I could have whatever I wanted. He attempted to brainwash me into his way of thinking, in other words. I went along with it. I personally have no ill will toward non-mutants, just the ones that try to destroy us. I can see where they're coming from. The Sentinel guy? He was sick of people getting caught in the crossfire. I don't blame him. But still. Fight fire with fire? Sounds good but look where its getting my dad.  
  
  
Do I hate him? My father? Yes and no. I mean, I don't agree with what he does, but in a way how he thinks makes sense. He's sick of humanity attacking us. I am too. Guess I'm cursed that way. Seeing both sides of the story, I'm so confused as to what to do. I want to survive, but I also want peace. Sorry to sound all X-Men on ya, but I'm sick of fighting. Some peace would be nice.  
  
  
So why do I stay with him? Because I'm lost. As lost as Wanda is. Guess the twin factor does exist. If I go, what wrath will he exert on us all? If I stay, will I survive that wrath? As always it comes down to survival. The most basic primitive instinct. Ironic how a being that is on higher level than most of humanity goes back to the first thing ever created in primitive human mind. Seems we really are nothing but humans.  
  
  
I do wish to leave him. But I'm afraid. Amazing, no? Me admitting to be afraid of something. Even back to that incident when Wanda and I were four I was afraid him. I'm scared to death to defy him. I have seen his wrath. There's no surviving it.  
  
  
But then.... Then I wonder..... Is my life worth surviving that wrath? Is worth going like this, a prisoner in my own home, my own family? Wanda defies him and lives. Mystique defies him and lives. The X-Men, as pathetic as they are, defy him and live. So why can't I? What is it that I am truly afraid of?  
  
  
I don't know. I've spent my past 17 years defying people and those with authority. So why can't I defy my own insane father? I wish I knew. I wish I knew.....  
  
  
Have you ever wondered about life after death? I have. And all I know is that one day I'll find out. Today I am flesh and blood, but tomorrow I could be dust. Or the day after. Or the day after that. I don't know. But I will survive somehow. I always do.... 


	2. My Brother's Keeper

A/N: Here we go! Wanda's perspective. (This is really gonna suck.)  
  
  
------------------  
  
  
Wanda sat at the bay window. It was her room, formerly her brother's. What was left of them were downstairs, arguing. Since the mansion was gone, the X-Men had to board with them. There was barely any room, especially with the new recruits.  
  
  
  
Wanda's POV  
  
  
Dear brother of mine, have you truly lost your mind? (Cool, I rhymed.) You betrayed me, your own true flesh and blood! Then again, why am I surprised? You always were his favorite, his only true child, his successor. You were with him when he put me away. And you did nothing.  
  
  
How were those years? All those long, lovely years with him? Your father. I am of no kin to him, not now nor ever I will be. You are kith to me, perhaps it is so, but that does not matter. If I see you I will kill you.  
  
  
I should have done so on the roof.  
  
  
I tried, but was distracted by that monster. That won't happen again. I'm sick of sparing you the pain you deserve. The same pain you caused me. What comes around goes around, my brother.  
  
  
I regret sparing your life many times. I remember how I used to do so when we were little. That little even with the spilt water on the control board comes to mind. I heard you outside the bedroom door. Over the sobs I heard you. You spineless coward.  
  
  
You were so terrified that he would hurt you. I know for a fact he would've beaten you senseless. But I was the big sis, I took care of you. What did you do for me? Nothing. Not suprising. Look what he did to our mother.  
  
  
Oh, that's right. You don't know. He recounted that tale to me in graphic detail. Details which I will never tell you, though you deserve the pain. She gave us life. He was angered that she had a daughter and a son, instead of two sons. She gave us life. He took hers.   
  
  
But he kept me when he saw my power. He wished to harness that power. To strip me of it so as he could have it. He tried once. Why do you think I lost control? Why my anger overtook me? I'm sure he gave you some asinine explanation. I have no doubt that you bought it.  
  
  
He had always blamed me for the mishaps that happened. If something went wrong it was my fault. You never said anything. You let him do it. There's the argument that you were too young to have a say or do anything. You could have at least taken the blame for the ones you did.   
  
  
Do I hate you? That's a tougher question than it seems; tougher than I would've thought. Most of my anger comes from my hatred of him. Some of that anger just rebounded onto you because you are like him; and because sometimes you were the cause of his rejection to me. I can't honestly say that I hate you. But it seems a great burden would be lifted if you were gone. Some of that pain released.  
  
  
Then a strange, and foreign thought comes to my mind: I do care about you, brother. It comes back to me from when we were little. A small grain of the feeling that I felt for you then appears to surface. I almost like it.  
  
  
Back then, you were my best friend. My only one, for we weren't allowed with other children. Perhaps that factor is why we each have a higher understanding of things: childhood held nothing for us like it did for others. We had to grow up fast. If we wanted to survive.  
  
  
Survive. That was one of my only thoughts back at that asylum. To survive. That thought alone would keep me going for days on end. Especially when my anger overtook me completely.  
  
  
The Professor had been coming to see me for some time. He tried to convince me that yes, Magneto was bad, but I need not hate him the way I did. He thought he understood. He could never understand.  
  
  
Only one person has ever understood me. You. Not surprising. Like I mentioned before, we have a higher understanding of things. Perhaps its the fact that we are twins, only twenty seconds apart. We grew up together. Told each other things. Knew what was about to happen to the other before it did.   
  
  
I can feel you know. I sense your fright. You are afraid of something, or someone, but I'm not sure what. Him? I doubt you are frightened of me, you never were. Nor am I scared of you. I bow down to no one. Never again will I make such a mistake. To quote a famous phrase that you enjoy so much, you and friends, DTA brother. Don't. Trust. Anyone.   
  
  
Why am I so angry? At you and at him? In all honesty I don't know. Regret is a powerful thing. It drives the anger, and the anger feeds on it. Can I stop it? Yes. Will I? Never. It's the only thing that keeps me going. Keeps me surviving.  
  
  
I remember when you first saw me after all those years. You were startled, and thrown off guard. Were you scared? Possibly. All I know is that you were intent on surviving when you dove behind the couch. Survival is always the issue. The question is, is worth surviving?  
  
  
To be, or not to be, brother? Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow..... We are such things that dreams are made on. Shakespeare would regret that last phrase now. 'We are such things that nightmares feed on...' would suit the world better now. The world, or just us?  
  
  
Dear brother of mine, have you lost your mind? I can see why you are lost. Why we all are lost.... Curse of mine, is it not? Lost and found. I know why. Do you? Or is that just another wish? Starlight, starbright.   
  
  
Will we survive? There's only one way to find out..... Come on, I dare you to try. Bring him along. I would want him there. You know what they say.... Two out of three ain't bad....  
  
  
Deaths.....  
  
  
  
A/N2: I figured that Wanda wouldn't know that Pietro was dumped off somewhere, so I didn't give her that knowledge. And forgive the rambling thoughts. But seriously, knowing here, do you think they would be straight and clear? 


	3. A Brother's Pain

A/N: We're on the rebound and back to Quix. This is, say, a week later.  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
Oh Wanda. I wish for forgiveness but I feel a lack thereof. I wish.... *Pietro snorts* What does it matter what I wish for? You and the rest of the damn world could care less. On that note, the same would go for my life. Who cares?  
  
  
Why do I go on when no one cares? Hell, I don't even care for myself. I would pass aimlessly through this meager existence was it not for you, Magneto, and the others. Even the X-Men keep me going in a round-a-bout way.   
  
  
What am I saying? I do pass aimlessly, following that jackass for a father I have. Why? Because I'm too damn scared to go forth on my own. That happened once, when he abandoned me, and look where it got me.   
  
  
That's probably why he dropped me off. He knew that I was pathetic. That I was getting a little too erratic like you were, Wanda. He scared me shitless so I would come crawling back to him like the little brat I am.  
  
  
No wonder you tried to kill me on that rooftop. Too bad you didn't succeed. It would have ended this pain of mine. But that's what you want isn't it? Pain? Well, I'm getting enough of it here. He beats me. If I make a mistake I'm beaten until I can't even WALK let alone run.  
  
  
Do the others get beat? Gambit, Colossus, and Pyro? Of course. But theirs are a slap on the wrist compared to mine. Especially when Sabretooth is told to direct his anger for Logan towards me. Real lovely. Thanks, Vic.  
  
  
Or should I say, thanks Dad? Jesus Christ I always wanted attention from you but not like this! Ever here of abuse, ya dumbass? Oh yeah, I guess you would know abuse, wouldn't you. I forgot you where at Auschwitz and Dachau. (The two most notorious concentration camps.) Or you did til ol' Mr. Claws and Capn' America saved your worthless hide.  
  
  
Now here's the real big question, that everybody's wondering and that I posed to myself a while ago: Why don't I leave? Because I'm scared. Same answer. I want to survive. I hate my dad, and everyone who's with him, but I gotta figure that he's gonna survive. Look what he managed to do to you and the others, sister.  
  
  
Why am I scared of him? Let's go back to the beatings for a second. Those would be nothing compared to what he would do to me. I don't even want to think about what he COULD do....  
  
  
Yes, for all of my swearing and swagger I do know fear. Every man has fear. The sane ones, anyway. Which would explain him, wouldn't it? He's not afraid. Not even of you, Wanda. He could be facing a Uzi through the head and laugh. Knock him out, throw him off a building, and he'll still be having sweet dreams of destruction. Chills the bones, doesn't it?  
  
  
*Sighs* There goes the buzzer. Time for yet another training session, yet another beating. I hope you can enjoy this Wanda. I know you would love to see me die...  
  
  
And so would I.... 


	4. A Sister's Sorrow

A/N: Wanda, Round 2 *ding*  
  
  
--------------  
  
  
It's been strange these pass few days. It appears that even though I lived with for a little while, I still don't know you. The you from our past I do, but this one... This one is very different.  
  
  
I was talking to Todd yesterday. He was here, in your room. He was laying on the floor, a picture in his hand. It was a picture of all you guys. It was yours. On the back in your neat, tidy handwriting was your name as well as all of the others. I asked what he was doing in there. He proceeded to tell me that he missed you.  
  
  
That alone shocked me. I thought he hated you, considering you constantly tortured him. But I swear that is what he said. When he saw the shock on my face, he laughed. 'That hard to believe?' he had asked me. I nodded.  
  
  
'I guess it would.' He said. He then got up and sat on your bed. 'But it's true.' I sat down beside him, and nothing was said for a while. During the silence, something strange happened in me. I realized, with utter amazement, I missed you too. All those years in the sanitarium, I missed my brother. And I still do.  
  
  
I asked Todd, breaking the silence, what you were like. I think this surprised him, but he said nothing about it, and thought for a minute. Then he spoke:  
  
  
"It's hard to describe, yo. He was as ornery as any of us, but he took it to a new level. Where as most of us did things to get even or just to be bad, he did things just for fun, yo. He actually wasn't very vengeful. If he could get a laugh out of something, he did it. And he would always get us knee-deep in trouble, yo, but would always get us out of it."  
  
  
"Doesn't sound like the Pietro I knew." I had muttered. Todd continued on.  
  
  
"He was also so sad." I gave him a confused look. "Oh, you know, yo. Ever since he got left behind in an orphanage. He had to fight for everything. To the day he left he refused to talk about those years, yo. Every time it was mentioned he just got a sad and pained look on his face."  
  
  
He left after that, leaving the picture behind. I picked it up and studied it. It looked like you were at a park or something. Fred was in the back, with Todd on his shoulder doing the peace sign, Lance was running towards the camera where you were right in front of it peeking from the right side. I got the feeling Lance never caught you.  
  
  
I also got the feeling of regret. I had assumed that you had spent all those years with him. But no, he dropped you off at an orphanage. Didn't want you either, I suppose. But then.... Then why were you here? And why are you with him now? Is it that you don't care, you just want to win? That's another thing the others mentioned. You always want to win, no matter what.  
  
  
Or did he bribe you? I wouldn't doubt. But for him to cast you away, his favorite, you really must have done something. But what did you do, my brother? Did you act like me? It seems that we are more alike than either of us would care to admit.  
  
  
As I look at that picture, I have to wonder.... And I have to feel the pain that I caused you. When I first saw you here, I wanted to kill you. I wanted you gone. Now you're gone, and I want you back.... Can you forgive me?  
  
  
I'm sorry brother..... 


	5. A Brother's Will

A/N: Quix again.... Oh, and thanx 4 the reviews!  
  
  
----------  
  
  
I shivered. Up here, in this lonely tower, there's no source of heat, except for the small fires burning here and there. I wasn't lucky enough to have one. Not that I expected one anyways.  
  
  
Why am I up here? Shackled to the cold stone walls and subjected to freezing temperatures? Because I made a mistake. One simple, trivial mistake. He took much offense to it.  
  
  
I think it had been the last straw. The one to break his back, so to speak. I was locked up with Sabretooth. He had been given a hallucinogen. He saw not me, but Wolverine. You can imagine the beating that ensued.  
  
  
Now this had happened before, but he had taken it to a new level. Never had he induced Sabretooth with a drug reverie, but just told him to pretend I was Wolverine. Now he thought I actually was.  
  
  
I'm now scarred for life. Not just mentally. Vic managed to claw my face. I now have four slashed running parallel across my face, from the upper left to the lower right. One claw passed right over my right eye, scratching it some. My visions a little blurry.  
  
  
I'm broken. Not just physically from the beating. I have lost the will to live. To survive. He knows this. He's won control over me. If I wasn't shackled to this wall, I would've jumped from the open window across from me long ago. He knows that, too. He's torturing me, showing that I can't even end the pain through suicide. Only he can end the pain....  
  
  
The others.... Gambit, Colossus, and Pyro.... Hell, even Vic. They watched as he broke me, they know that he can do that to them as well unless they follow his lead. They don't want to end up like me, a pathetic loser excuse for a son. Right now I have no doubt he hates me more than any of the X-Men or Mystique.  
  
  
Or even you, sister. Did you think in this broken state I'd forgotten you? Au contraire, my evil half. I will never forget you. You're probably sitting back laughing at me, taking pleasure in my pain. Why not? You always did before.  
  
  
Yes, you love your torture. You'd make a sane man mad, and mad man even more mad. Drop the 'pity me' act. So what he left you in an asylum? You weren't dropped off at some dingy, poor, starved orphanage with little hope of being more than another piece of white trash on the sidewalk of New York City? I only escaped by pure dumb luck and chance of fate. Look where it got me.  
  
  
At least on the street I could have a meager living. Steal food and other stuff, keep the cops at bay, and have some hope. But no. Here I am, locked away, a few paces away from ending all the pain and suffering and I can't even do that.  
  
  
Have you ever been afraid of someone, Wanda? I've never have. I'm not afraid of death, I want it, I crave it, I NEED it..... But even that wish can't come true. Suppose by now I should be used to it, shouldn't I?  
  
  
But death will come soon. He hasn't fed me in two days, and as fast as my body is, that's like four weeks for you. I'm allowed a cup of water a day. That is, if the guard remembers. He'll probably come and save me at the last minute, making me depend on him and forcing me to trust him, yet again. Not this time. As soon as he lets me go I will take all the strength I have and sling myself out the window. Unless I'm already dead.  
  
  
I'm willing myself to die....  
  
  
I don't want to survive..... 


	6. A Sister's Strength

A/N: Ya know the drill. Wanda. *PS-- Glad ya'll like it! ^-^ *  
  
  
----------------  
  
  
Oh Pietro.  
  
  
It was a few days ago I felt it. He's broken you. It was like there was this vibrant energy flowing from you, and now it is all but gone. I'm afraid that you've finally lost it, your will to live. He has you in his power, and I'm helpless.  
  
  
But perhaps not. Mystique has taken control of the troops, Brotherhood and X-Men alike, even allowing Tabitha to return. The X-Men question her about Xavier, but she claims that he was taken by Magneto and that she immediately took his place so as not to alarm them and disrupt her plans. Whether or not they believe I'm not quite sure. They all avoid me, and only the one called Rogue has spoken to me.  
  
  
She and I are alike in many ways, but she does not quite know the pain I feel for you. A pain that hope will go away; and for that to come about I must know that you forgive me for the grief I've caused you. Forgiveness is thing not taught by our father. Yes, I said 'our'. I told you, in anger, that he was your father. I couldn't handle the idea that I was the daughter of such an abomination. I still can't. But here, now, I must face such a truth.  
  
  
As I mentioned, Mystique has gained control, and preparing us for an attack on Magneto's stronghold. We know where you are, brother, but not what he has in store for you and us. It strange that there only two of us that believe in you, myself and Todd. The X-Men, of course, hold no faith in you. Mystique keeps to herself on the matter, while the others just figure you walked out on them and that's that. I get the feeling they're used to people walking out on them.  
  
  
Oh, my brother. I wish you were here. That song played today. Both actually. The one by Incubus was on the radio, and one of the X-Men had a Mark Wills CD playing. The songs aren't the same, but the meaning is. You are one half, and I am the other. Together we make a whole entity. I know that our father knows this, and will no doubt try to turn me, as he did on that roof long ago. But I won't back down to him.  
  
  
I still have my will, brother. Don't lose yours.  
  
  
A/N: It wasn't until I finished this thing that I forgot Rogue was one of the captured. Since I'm lazy, I didn't change it, so just ignore that little discrepency and we'll call it a day. 


	7. A Brother's Conversation

A/N: Thankies 4 da reviews! *hugs everybody and gets a lot of wierd looks* Sorry... Oh, and if this seems a little.... hyper..... its because I'm watching NASCAR at the same time I write this.... Adrenaline and angst do not mix.....  
  
  
---------------  
  
  
Yeah, I'm still alive.  
  
  
Except I'm down here now. I passed out up there in the tower, so he dragged me down to the dungeon. Not Magneto, my guard. Known as Fang, and only God knows why, he is the laziest sumbitch on the face of this planet. But does he get punished? No..... Guess I can't complain too much. At least he gave me a warm cell.  
  
  
I'm also getting fed, and not much by choice. 'Daddy' is keeping me alive so he can torture me more. Yay. But like I said, it's warm down here and I'm not chained to the wall. But I still wish I was dead.  
  
  
Know what I've been doing to pass the time I'm awake? Thinking of the best way to commit suicide. There's the traditional ways: a bullet through the head, razors, a noose..... But I got a lot of interesting 'new' ways. NOS sounds the best so far.....  
  
  
/I can't stand anymore of this!/  
  
  
/Who in the blue hell?/  
  
  
/It's me Pietro. Professor Xavier. And please, refrain from those graphic thoughts./  
  
  
/Where the hell are you? And what are you doing trippin' around in my head?/  
  
  
/To answer your first question, I'm in a cell not to far from you. A few down the row. For the second, I wasn't in your head, you were projecting your thoughts rather intensely./  
  
  
/Oh. Did dear old Dad capture you?/  
  
  
/Yes, Eric did./  
  
  
/Eric. Don't here him called that much. Wait a minute, why am I talking to you?/  
  
  
/I think you should by the way your thoughts seem./  
  
  
/Why? Don't you like my lovely thoughts of self-destruction? It doesn't matter. I'm dead anyway./  
  
  
/Why do you say that, Pietro?/  
  
  
/Ah for Christ's sake, get out of my head! What do you care? Huh? None of you X-Freaks care! Not about me, not about Wanda, not about...../  
  
  
/Not about what?/  
  
  
/Not about the fact that we lived to survive.... And I can no longer live for that./  
  
  
/Is it because of your sister? Why do you hate her so?/  
  
  
/I don't hate her.... Perhaps I do.... It doesn't matter..... I'll soon be dead and she'll be happy.... It's what she wants...../ Pietro was muttering to himself, but the Prof heard and saw his thoughts. It was flashes of the look of hatred on Wanda's face.  
  
  
/Pietro, I don't think she hates you..../  
  
  
/Shut up./  
  
  
/I'm being honest. It's hard to hate your brother no matter what they do... I don't like what Cain has done, but I don't hate him./  
  
  
/I find that hard to believe./  
  
  
/Do you?/  
  
  
/No./  
  
  
/Do you care about Wanda?/ There was no answer at first. /Pietro?/  
  
  
/Yeah, I do./  
  
  
/Then that's all that matters./  
  
  
/Never thought I'd say this, but thanks Prof. One small thing, though./  
  
  
/What is it?/  
  
  
/My name is Pi-AY-tro, not Pi-UH-tro./  
  
  
/Sorry, Pi-AY-tro./  
  
  
/S'ok. Can have some quiet now? And I'll try to block my thoughts./  
  
  
/That would be appreciated./  
  
  
The Prof is right. But I can't let go of the fact that she DOES hate me... I just don't hate her back... Why is this so confusing? WHY?! *Sighs* Doesn't matter.... It'll be over soon..... 


	8. A Sister's Fight

A/N: Told ya I'd update! Hah! Watcha think of that! Now, it's 1:00 AM in the morning, so forgive all weird things. Flamers will be fed to Tom Riddle. (How many know who that is? Tell me in the reviews!)  
  
  
-----------------  
  
  
We're finally ready.  
  
  
Mystique has trained us hard for the past two weeks, and even allowed Scott second-in-command. Lance wasn't too happy, but thought of taking down that bastard kept his mouth shut.  
  
  
I'm coming for you, coming to take you home. I'm just so worried that you still hate me and always will. But the truth is, I don't care as long as you're safe. It is all that has mattered to me for longest time. Then I think.... What if you are safe? Safe with him, in your mind at least. Will you come with me?   
  
  
I'm not sure. It's foreign thought to me, not being sure. As well as caring... I'm not used to either. It's almost frightening to me.  
  
  
Well, Mystique is calling. Here's my chance to take you home, brother.  
  
  
Whether you like it or not....  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Short? Yes. And I'll try to get the next chapter up SOON! So... how many know who Tom Marvolo Riddle is? 


	9. A Brother's Revenge

A/N: See? I promised I would update. Sorry about the delay. I took a break from Evo, and now it's hard going back. Especially from I'm coming: Evo to Harry Potter and back again? Not easy, trust me. But I'm tryin', and I think you'll like the chapter. From the paper I wrote it on, it might be a tad long. Oh well, just more for you to enjoy. TTFN!  
  
  
------------------------  
  
  
I'm not in a cell anymore. I've moved up in the world. I now have a stone bedroom, no electricity but a fireplace. There's grating in the chimney. Impossible to move; believe me, I tried. And a real bed! Considering I slept on blanket covered hay for about two and half weeks, a cot with foam padding is a dream come true.  
  
  
How did I get here? Easy. Starvation. Fang, my "guard", stop feeding me. Now whether he did it himself or it was ordered down, I don't know, nor care. The fact remains, that for days I didn't eat or drink. I didn't worry about the Professor knowing. He was locked up in a cell further away, this time being the glass that surrounded him prevented any thoughts from coming out. Or going in.  
  
  
Anyway, I starved. Then one night, I laid myself down, knowing I wouldn't get up again. And in that moment before I closed my eyes, I realized that I didn't want to die. Not like this. The instinct that's the most basic and that exists in anything and everything that was ever borne kicked in. Survival. How, I'm not sure, I yelled at the top of my sore lungs. Yelled until I heard the clank of keys unlocking my door. It was then I blacked out.  
  
  
I awoke to myself in the room that would become my own. I had been out for two days, in a coma. I learned that from the only housekeeper in the entire castle, an older woman that was tough as nails. She was okay, not mean nor nice. Rosa, she was called. She fed me for the next few days, and I slowly gained my strength back.  
  
  
When I was healthy enough, she left me to take care of other things. I never saw her much afterwards. The last time I talked to her was when she handed me a bolt of cloth, a pair of scissors, needle and thread. She said that the order had come from my father for me to make a new suit, since my old one was in shreds. (The drug induced Sabretooth attack, remember?)  
  
  
When she had left, I sat down on my bed and did some serious thinking. I had found something, something that changed my entire view on things. It was back in that moment. When the survival instincts kicked in, I had found something that I had lost. That was my will to live. I didn't want to die and by God I wasn't going to if I could help it.  
  
  
So where did that leave me? Obviously he knew. Father, that is. I mean, why else tell me to make a new suit? He must think that since he broke me, starved me, and about damn near killed me twice, I'm at his mercy. And I guess from the way I'm acting he thinks I'm going back to his ranks. To train, to kill, to become his heir. And if that's true.... Well, let's just say why disappoint the man?  
  
  
Oh don't worry. It would be no more than ruse. A ploy. And who better than the acting king himself, drumroll please, me! So I made myself that new suit. It was exactly like my old one, except a few things. One, the cloth was black, not light blue. Screw the light ha-ha shit. It's supposed to reflect the person, right? Well dammit, it's gonna.  
  
  
Black. The lightning shaped stripe is now a dark silver, the other side of the spectrum from hair. It had grown out, faster than other people's. It wasn't long, but it was shaggy and rough, just shy of being below my chin. My bangs also grew, so they're still longer than the rest. They are now framing my face, shoulder length. I didn't really care how it looked any more, and in truth I kinda liked it. So I left it as is.  
  
  
One last edition to the new me. A mask. There was mirror in the one corner, a little dirty, but you could still see pretty good. I had looked at myself, as soon as I could build up the nerve to. My face was permanently scarred. Remember I said that my vision was a little blurry in my right eye? That's because one of the claws ran over the left end of it. It's all whitened over, a blind spot. Also permanent by the looks of it. Guess I'll learn to live with it.  
  
  
I was so thin. Even thinner than I had been before. And I was ghostly pale, like I was vampire or something. But the paleness made my blue eye and a half almost glow. I was intrigued, to say the least. But back to my mask. I made it so fitted, that you couldn't tell my face was scarred. Not one millimeter showed around my eyes or mouth. Handywork that I admire. I also left the top cut out, so my hair falls around me. When I was done, something was missing. So I added something, something to remind my father of what he did to me. Because believe me, he would pay someday.  
  
  
I added silver slash marks, in the same place as my scars. When I first put the entire ensemble together and looked into the mirror, I didn't recognize myself. Who was this gaunt, worn figure with shaggy hair and glowing eyes? I wondered if any of the others would recognize me. Not the others here, the others out there. My brothers and my.... sister.  
  
  
All this time, I had put Wanda out of thought. It was now time for me to think about her once more. It had been close to three months since I last saw her on that rooftop. In those three months things happened to me I doubt I'll ever tell her, if I ever see her again that is. You see, that talk with the Professor affected me more than I had cared to admit at the time.  
  
  
I do care about Wanda. It's just that I don't think I'm a good enough brother for her. Why else would she hate me? Though right now, I'm not even sure she hates me. Being twins, we normally could sense what the other was feeling. And lately, I haven't felt any hate at all. If anything, I feel sadness, but that could be my own and not hers. So I when it comes down to it, I'm as confused and lost as I was when I first came here.  
  
  
ONE MONTH LATER.....  
  
  
I'm in top shape now. Hard to believe, huh? In one month I went from sickly gaunt to healthy muscled. Another plus in having a fast body. I've trained as much and as hard as I can. I'm now where the others were not that long ago and catching up pretty fast. I think even dear old dad is impressed.  
  
  
So am I. I can now put my plans into action faster. I'm escaping. Getting as far as I can from this hell hole and tracking down the others. But to do so and keep a few steps ahead, I have to be in the best condition possible. Not just physically, but mentally. I need to keep my mind clear and lucid and have my wits about me at all times. I've started doing mental exercises, unbeknownst to the others, to highten my senses some. They'll never reach, say, Sabretooth's or Wolverine's level, but better than an ordinary mutant. If such a thing exists.  
  
  
I knew I was ready when I beat Remy and Colossus at the same time. They were shocked out of their friggin' skulls! And so was I, to be honest. Because I knew then that the time was here. That I would be gone as soon as opportunity presented itself. And I didn't have to wait long.  
  
  
While Daddy was out recruiting other mutants, I bolted. I pushed myself to my limit just to get as far away from that ghastly hell as possible. I ran for an hour, making sure to double cross my path, among other tricks, to keep Sabretooth at bay with his tracking. Then I hid myself as best as I could, and waited. As soon as they passed me by I was home free. I had to wait a full day and half before finally Sabretooth and Pyro decided to drop by. It seemed that I had been going to fast to leave a decent scent, so Vic was going on pure guess. And with him, that's a million to one hit. At best.  
  
  
He passed on by, and I waited the rest of the day. Then when night came, I bolted, hungry and thirsty from my hiding place among some rocks. I told my feet to take me to Bayville, and followed them where they pointed me. I arrived mid-morning, now feeling familiar pangs of starvation. I gave up on dramatic entrances and just flew into the Brotherhood house to the kitchen. I was in luck, there was food!  
  
  
I inhaled everything I found. It was only then it hit me. I stopped and listened. Silence. No one was home. But they had been, or otherwise the food wouldn't be there. I did super sonic search and came up with maps, plans, codes, and a mini obstacle course in the backyard. If I had to wager a guess, they would be attacking someplace.   
  
  
THE CASTLE! Was my first and only thought. I ran out the door so fast it blew off its hinges. I had to warn them! They didn't know the things I did! Magneto would crush them, unless.... I had come to Bayville to help them, to warn them, and then stay the hell out of the conflict. Well, too late for that, because here I was running directly into the middle of it. And for only two reasons.  
  
  
Revenge and to protect Wanda and the others from that bastard's wrath. 


	10. A Sister's Struggle

A/N: Ah, so glad ya'll like it going this way. I'll attempt to do a sketch of Pietro, new suit and all, but I gotta warn ya: I am the worst artist at drawing people. So if any of ya feel the need to sketch him, by all means go ahead. This is my permission to you: Go ahead and knock yourself out.   
  
  
----------------  
  
  
We were ambushed. Mystique had placed us in the forest surrounding the castle, and had thought we go undetected since we were a good mile away. But no, as soon as night fell they came out of no where and attacked. There were more recruits this time, and we were pretty evenly matched until.... until he came.   
  
  
I could see the fear on all of our faces. I was already weary from using my powers so much, that I doubted I could take him on like I did last time. Last time I had anger to fuel me, but now none would come. I was just too worried about Pietro. And worry didn't feed the fire. Anger and pain did. But none would come.  
  
  
Mystique attacked him from the side, trying to knock him off balance and give us at least a second of chance, but he batted her away. She went flying into a tree and didn't move. With leader gone, Scott took over, but he was as scared as the rest of us. Lance was shaking the ground, knocking everyone, good and bad over.   
  
  
I was fighting with one of the new recruits to his ranks, a girl with strength beyond belief. I finally was able to absorb most of her power, and she fell down, weak. Lance had stopped shaking the ground, and turned to see why. He was dragging Scott off the field, his head a bloody mess. Something must've blind-sided him, but thankfully his visor was still in place. I rushed over to give them cover fire but I was stopped by Colossus. He threw me for a loop, literally.  
  
  
I hit the ground so hard it knocked the breath out of me. I couldn't move, I was frozen stiff. Finally my chest heaved, and my body was racked with pain. It hurt so much breathe I didn't think I would ever be able to move. I laid there, my back so stiff that I could swear it had broken when I hit. The pain was too much to bear.... I blacked out instantly.  
  
  
-----------------  
  
  
I awoke to more pain, and a voice hushing me, telling me to rest. It was so familiar, but my mind would not work to place it. So I let go and drifted back off into a sleep racked with pain and dreams.  
  
  
These dreams were confusing, wrong. I saw myself with Magneto, on his side. I felt nothing... I was too numb to feel.... Then I saw the replay of the battle, but no matter how hard I tried to move I couldn't and something came and attacked me.... I tried to fight back but he kept coming.... and coming....  
  
  
Finally I woke up and sat straight up, my breathing heavy and painful. I heard a voice telling me that it was alright.... That he was here.... I looked up and a gasp passed my lips. The hair was different, and his face was hidden by a mask.... But I knew who it was instantly.  
  
  
"Pietro..." 


	11. A Brother's Chance

A/N: No sketch yet. I'm getting there... Plus I'm gonna cheat! Print of the pic of Quix in his regular uniform, trace the body and just rework the hair and mask. Ta-da! Is that considered illegal? Copyright infringement and all that? Where is a legal book when ya need one.....  
  
  
----------------------  
  
  
I had reached the battle after it was done. They had just be left to die there. Some where still aware but in pain. They braved it though, and helped me carry the wounded to a nearby clearing. I wanted to built a fire, but if he were to notice it..... I had to take a chance. They would freeze out here.  
  
  
After the fire I set to work on making stretchers, using my speed sparingly. I didn't want the others to notice and waste their strength asking questions. In the end I made one for all of those worst in need. These guys needed medical attention, but there was no one to provide it for them. The best place would have been the infirmiry at the mansion, but the mansion was gone. And I didn't come across any great medical supplies at the house when I had done a speed search. So where would help come from?  
  
  
The two worst off was Summers and Mystique. Lance wasn't much better, and Todd was MIA. A couple of the new recruits on the X-Men side seemed to be in better health. I did a quick count. Some were missing as well. It was then I remembered something about one of the boys. I walked over to the youngest of any of us, a boy named Jamie if I'm correct.  
  
  
"Jamie?" He was cut and bruised, but otherwise alright. He looked up at me, frightened. "Hey, I'm a good guy. See Wanda over there? That's my sister."  
  
  
"Y-Y-You're Pietro?" He asked. I nodded. "But your with him...."  
  
  
"Not any more. Look, are you the one who can make copies of himself?" He nodded. "Good, could you do that and help me with them?"  
  
  
"It only happens when I'm scared or startled." He said.  
  
  
"Oh..." I felt bad for doing this but using my speed I jumped at him and growled, which produced the effect needed. There were now nine of him. "Sorry, but you said..."  
  
  
"It's okay I guess." Jeez, he was still scared stiff about me.   
  
  
"Look, Jamie, don't worry about me. That's the last thing you should worry about. We need to bandage these guys up now and fast. Did you guys bring any medical supplies?"  
  
  
"Mystique said to Scott and Lance that it would be do or die. I overheard her but didn't tell the others." Poor kid. He was what, eleven? Too young to be in a war like this. And then to hear that either they would win or die..... God, how does he handle this?   
  
  
"Alright, all of you come her." The nine Jamies surrounded me. "First off, after Mystique who's the leader?"  
  
  
"Scott." Said one.  
  
  
"Then Lance." Offered another one. Neither of those two were in any shape to lead. I sighed.   
  
  
"Okay, for now I am your ranking officer. I'm the leader." I used to want this, but not like this. "Second off, I want five of you to go around the area here and see if you can find anything that can be used as bandages or tourquinets. Do not stray so far that you can't see light from the fire, understand?" Five nodded. "Okay, go."  
  
  
"What about us?"   
  
  
"Okay, the four of you help me now to do what we can. Keep them warm and comfortable, and if they wake up try hush them." I didn't add that we were most likely to lose a few tonight. Scott was the one I most worried about. His breathing was rough and strained. Not good.  
  
  
But there was nothing I could do for him. I sat with my sister all night. She tried to wake up once but I hushed her and she settled back into sleep. She had a few broken ribs, and I wrapped some cloth I found around her to keep them in place. When dawn broke we hadn't lost anyone, but there plenty of close calls.  
  
  
I told the few Jamies that were awake to stand guard while I went out and searched for anything useful. I knew nothing of healing herbs, so that was out. I came across a small spring that I could use for bathing wounds and wrapping them if I could find anything to use. I was also on the lookout for Todd and the other MIAs. Jamie had supplied me with names: Amara, Roberto, and Ray.   
  
  
I searched caves that I came across, but I didn't come up with any of them. They had been there though, footprints that looked like some hopped along were leading away. I debated going after them, but I decided to check in with the Jamies. Two had fallen asleep, and the other two were trying to keep them awake. I told them all to go to bed, that I would watch for a while.  
  
  
I sat next to Wanda again. I held her hand, trying not to cry. I had forgotten how to, in all honesty. Living in the castle, you didn't cry. The reaction to it was to bad to talk about. I said I silent prayer for her, then for the others. It was quiet all around, except for the varying degrees of haggard breathing. So I noticed immediately when hers quickened. All of the sudden she sat straight up and looked at me.  
  
  
"Pietro...." She said, before the pain hit her. She laid down, her face twisted in agony.   
  
  
"Shh, Wanda, please. Don't move, your ribs are broken." I also suspected that her spine was damaged, but I didn't dare speak the fear aloud.   
  
  
"Pietro, how?" She was too defiant on staying awake.  
  
  
"I escaped the castle and went looking for you. I arrived at the Brotherhood house only to find you on your way here, and went as fast as I could, but it was too late."   
  
  
I saw her glance around at the makeshift infirmiry. The fire was blazing low, perfect for boiling some drinking water. I called to two Jamies who had just woke up to fill the two mini barrels with water. I gave them directions to the stream and set about making a place to set the barrels on. I had hoped that Wanda would go back to sleep, but she was determined to stay awake.  
  
  
"Why do you hide your face?" She asked. I ignored the question as I tied some iron bars together. I found a heap of them, abandoned as scrap. I silently thanked God for them and our luck so far. "Why won't you answer me?"  
  
  
"Wanda, get rest. You're gonna need it." I finished setting the place up, and just then Summers started coughing up blood. I yelled to some Jamies to help.   
  
  
He was torn up inside bad. He needed a medical attention immediately and fast. I made a split second decision. I would take him to the hospital, and get help out here. If they were to be locked up, so be it, but at least they would be alive. I couldn't carry Summers by myself, and all the Jamies were needed. Unless I sent them out, and stayed, but I wouldn't dare. They were defenseless and wouldn't know what to do. What do I do?  
  
  
I would have to go alone. And soon, because Summers wouldn't live through another night. Nor would Mystique, who was now in a coma. I went to Wanda, who was going through another spasm of pain. She looked at me, so weary.   
  
  
"I'm going to get help. You're in charge while I'm away, and hopefully that won't be long. Just tell the Jamies to keep boiling water, stop bleeding wounds, and keep everyone quiet." I started to leave, but then the what if came into mind. What if he came back. I looked back at Wanda, on the edge of a breakdown. "I love you Wanda."  
  
  
I sped away, not waiting for the answer. They needed help, and I was their only chance. God help me. God help us all. 


	12. A Sister's Prayer

A/N: You thought I forgot ya, didn't ya? No, and I am really sorry about the delay. There was some problems with me getting to the computer. My parents kept kicking me off! They just don't get the technology generation. But I'm baaaaaack! And this chap is reaaaalllly short, but there is more to come, I promise!  
  
  
----------------  
  
  
I clenched my teeth as a spasm came again. Pietro had left me in charge? I couldn't walk and could barely speak! But I know why he did. I was the only one that could give orders and such, for none of the others could. When I saw Summers cough up blood again, I knew that Pietro had done right. I just prayed he was fast enough.  
  
  
Pietro's speed is life and his death. He lives for it, I know. He loves being able to just run and let the world blur away. But I also know it'll kill him one of these days. When he tries to run too fast and pasts the breaking point-- his heart will give out. I know this because I overheard our personal doctor talking to our father when I was little.  
  
  
It was a regular check-up, and being bored Pietro and myself decided to play hide-and-seek. I was the one who hid. I was under a cart in the doctor's lounge room, where the good doctor spoke to our father. I didn't understand much of what was being said, being only three at the time, but I did get the meaning of a few words: Pietro, speed, heart, die. When they left, I ran out and right into Pietro. I hugged him and cried, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him what I had heard. I never did.  
  
  
I hope he doesn't push himself too hard. If he were to die I don't know if I would keep my will to live. He is my other half, my twin, my brother. There is more that connects us than blood and flesh; our very souls are entwined. His pain is mine, and my pain is his. Whether it be of the body or of the mind, we feel it, share in it, and confront it together. We were apart for so long, please don't take him away from me. I pray up to the heavens and to God, Allah, Zeus, whoever is listening, please, I beg you, don't take him away from me. 


	13. A Brother's Hope

A/N: Thankies for being mostly patient with me. This is the beginning of the end. The  
finale, so to speak, will either be next chapter or the chapter afterwards. I still gotta work  
the Todd and the MIAs in somehow. Maybe this one. Anywayz, you've waited long  
enough, so onwards to thy greatest story! (Gotta stop reading King Arthur.)  
  
  
--------------  
  
  
I ran. We were so far from the nearest hospital. It was a half hour (at my speed) away  
from the Boarding House, plus another hundred miles..... And the road wasn't flat, so I  
could only run so fast. But I made up in endurance. I pushed myself hard. I was running  
on pure adrenaline.  
  
  
I wanted to just break down and cry right there in the middle of the forest. So much had  
been taking from me, and now my sister was probably going to die.... Not to mention the  
others. The X-Men never meant much to me, because I didn't really know them, but I  
didn't want them to die. Not by my father's hands! If they were to die, they should at least  
have some pride, dignity, and honor in it. Not defeat by a mad man.  
  
  
I finally reached the city. I didn't slow down, in fact I pushed harder. Flat surfaces,  
finally. Now I could double my speed. I went so fast that people were being blown over  
by my wake. Right now that didn't matter. My only thought was to get to the hospital and  
save my sister.  
  
  
I had to slow down, as to not knock any of the patients at the hospital over. I ran into the  
Emergency entrance, stopped dead center, threw my mask off, and cried out to anyone in  
hearing distance.  
  
  
"Help! My sister and others are in trouble! They're in woods, somebody help me!" Then I  
let myself collapse to my knees, exhausted from pushing myself so hard. I normally have  
the endurance of a wolf when it came to long range, but this run had emotionally drained  
me. "Help me, please...."  
  
  
A doctor appeared, a kind looking man with a very worried expression on his face. I  
looked up and pleaded with him with my eyes, silently begging for help. My ego took the  
back burner. I was crying.  
  
  
"Please help me..." I said in almost a whisper. The man gritted his jaw and looked around.  
  
  
"Well? You heard the boy, he needs help! Get to it! Ready the ambulances!" He ordered.  
He obviously pulled some weight around here. Like Head Doc or something.  
  
  
"You need SUVs or something to get back where we are, I don't think ambulances will  
make it." He nodded and repeated his order, this time calling for Emergency Vehicles.  
"One boy, Scott Summers, he's got some internal bleeding. He's unconcious and coughs  
up blood. Another woman, uh, Raven Darkholme, is in a coma or something. My  
sister...." I choked on my words. A nurse knelt down beside me and hugged me,  
reassuring me it was okay, everything was going to be fine now. I tried again. "My sister,  
Wanda Maximoff, there's something wrong with her back.... I think it's broken. There's  
also some kids missing.... Three boys named Todd, Ray, and Roberto, and girl named  
Amara.... A coupla of others have minor injuries but still are weak.... There's a boy  
named Jamie taking care of things while I ran here....."  
  
  
"A boy? How old?" The doctor asked.  
  
  
"I think he's eleven or twelve." He nodded.  
  
  
"And the ages of the others?"  
  
  
"15 to 19. Raven is, uh, I don't know, late twenties, early thirties maybe." Mystique  
wasn't one for revealing her true age.   
  
  
"Now where is this?"  
  
  
"About 130 miles south east of here, in the West Wind Forest. I came here because you  
were the biggest in the entire area.... More equipment....." My breathing was still ragged,  
and I tried to even it out as best as I could.  
  
  
"And you ran the entire way?!" The nurse said. I was so tired. So very tired. I nodded  
before letting myself fall into the black world that crept upon me.  
  
  
-------------------  
  
  
I woke up in an ambulance. No sirens, just quiet. I sat up slowly, so as not to make myself  
black out again. I looked around, and through the front windshield I saw forest. I pushed  
and pulled at the doors until they finally came open. I hopped out, my legs still aching  
from run.   
  
  
"Ah, you're awake. You should lie back down." I saw someone dressed as EMT walk  
over. He looked barely older than myself. Must be college kid or newbie.   
  
  
"Where are we? Have they found my sister? What of the others?" I began rapid firing  
questions. He finally got a few words in edge-wise.  
  
  
"They're going after them now. Now go lay down before my boss gets back I get chewed  
out and we'll both end up with headaches." He said. I sat down on the edge of the  
ambulance in defiance. I didn't want to rest until I knew my sister was safe. "Fine! Knock  
yourself out." He paused. "Ignore that last comment."  
  
  
"Whatever. I just gotta know if Wanda's safe. And the others." Then it hit me full friggin'  
force. _They didn't know we were mutants!!_ I sat there, mouth open, eyes wide, fears  
going full force. I was up the creek with out a paddle and leaky boat, so to speak.   
  
  
"Hey, you all right? You look you just saw a ghost." The guy said.   
  
  
"Now, but I got a feeling I'm gonna be one....." I muttered.   
  
  
"What? Did you just figure out the mutant factor?" He asked. I looked at him, my jaw  
dropping ever further. Oh shit..... Better start praying now..... "Don't act so surprised. Did  
you know that by going to St. Brigid's Hospital you came to one who openly, at least to  
certain people and groups, acknowledged care for mutants? You made one damn lucky  
choice, my friend."  
  
  
"Oh. Thank. God." I said, looking upwards and actually meaning that as a prayer. "I will  
forever be a believer...."  
  
  
"Ying-yang." The guy said.   
  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
  
"Ying-yang. Did you ever notice that in the white part there was a little black, and in the  
black a little white?" I nodded. "Well, it means there is always a little bad in something  
good, and always a little good in something bad."   
  
  
"Taoism, right?"   
  
  
"Yeah. By the way, I'm Mike."  
  
  
"Pietro." I said. "Mike, I will forever be thankful for this. I just hope everyone makes it.  
I'd pray for it, but I don't know how."  
  
  
" 'I went to see a preacher, to teach me how to pray. The preacher smiled at me and then  
that preacher turned away. He said if wanna tell Him something, I ain't fold my hands.  
Say it with your heart, your soul, and believe it, and I'll say Amen.'" Mike sang quietly.  
"It's from a song I know."  
  
  
"I hope it's right." I said, looking upwards again.   
  
  
Dear God, or whoever is up there, please save my sister and the others. If you wanna  
punish somebody, do it to me. But leave them out of it. I guess it's wrong to pray for  
something bad to come to someone, but I can't help wishing for my father to fall from his  
evil throne. I wonder if he was like Lucifer, a fallen angel cast out from Heaven. Does  
that mean he cannot re-enter it? Am I and my sister to be punished for being children of  
this fallen angel? I have so many questions. I just need some sort of sign.... To prove that  
I need not fear or doubt.  
  
  
Lost in my reverie, I didn't hear Mike calling my name. Finally he nudged me and looked  
up. Smiling he pointed off in the distance. I joined him with a smile of my own, knowing  
my sign had come. There, on the horizon, in the far distance, shining bright, was my sign  
of hope.  
  
  
A rainbow.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, still not sure chapter wise. Will get back to this reeeaaaally soon, just please  
keep being patient. I know how it is waiting, it's a big pain, so please oh please try not to  
flame me. If you must, go ahead, but know that I won't respond to them! Otherwise,  
reviews welcome! 


	14. A Sister's Fear

A/N: Ack. Sorry about the hiatus. I wasn't sure how to finish it, but I knew I had to get it done. So after tons of planning, I've thrown everything out the window, sat down at my computer, and just type. I'm not going to revise it, change it, or edit it. (Will spell check tho'! My spelling is reeeaaallly bad.)  
  
  
---------------------------  
  
  
Todd's POV  
  
  
Here we are. Still. In the silence of this dark cave we reside, fear overpowering us. I am afraid of what is out there, and if not Magneto, then it is fear of what I will find of the others. If anything...  
  
  
During the battle, everything was spur-of-the-moment. My memory of it is just a blur, like how a nightmare seems after dawn comes. My mind wished to forget it, think it nothing but a nightmare in night, but when I look at the others, I realize that I will never forget.   
  
  
I am alive, though with no honor. I am coward, a spineless deserter. I ran. I could not fight. Who was I to clash with a mutant so powerful that even the mighty Professor X is afraid of him? The whole world will soon know his wrath like I have. And I am to blame.  
  
  
Though, in my cowardice I managed to save three lives. Amara, Roberto, and Ray were at the mercy of Colossus. They were tired, weak, and resigned to their fate. I had seen too much death in my life-- I could not allow three more. I rushed Colossus, blinding him with slime, and barely managing to stay a step ahead. My agility has no match, but even I could not escape unharmed.   
  
  
Colossus managed a hard blow to me, knocking me for a loop. I still managed to keep a step ahead, tripping him with my tongue. He cracked his head on a rock and fell unconscious. It was then I helped the others away, and eventually to this cave. They are alive, but Ray and Roberto have serious damage. I fear for their lives.  
  
  
Amara is better, and can move around, but is still in pain. Sprained ribs and serious cuts plague her. She is slowly dying, and it is my own fear of the outside that kills her. I want to go for help but who can help? In a world of genocide of mutants, where are the brave souls that will save us?   
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
Wanda's POV  
  
  
They came for us! Pietro had done it! In my pain I was only half-awake, but I heard them coming, and was first to see the miracle! Thanks to my brother, I am alive at this moment. He is mine and the others savior. But even in my joy I know that this is not the end. There is still far to go for all of us, and I can only hope.  
  
  
When I was being stretchered into the ambulance, Pietro was by my side instantly. He looked worn, ragged, and in as much pain as I, but he only asked about me. He cared nothing for himself, only for me. In that moment we were truly brother and sister, bound by blood, friendship, pain, and love.   
  
  
And now, as I look over to him in our shared room, I cry silently. For I am about to lose him forever.  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
Todd's POV  
  
  
Amara comes to me now, standing with me at the cave's mouth. The sky is dark with clouds of rain and storm, and it matches what I feel inside. There is nothing but fear and pain in me now, hope but a flicker fading away.  
  
  
"Todd?" She asks. I am still not fully used to hearing my name. I have been called either 'Tolensky!' or the 'Toad' for too long. It is nice to hear my name again, but this simple pleasure does not even scratch the surface of me. "Todd?"  
  
  
"Hmmm?" I answer, knowing no words could respond.   
  
  
"What is it that you fear so much?" She asked. The question hit me hard, as hard as Colossus's blow. I could not find a single sound to answer, and so letting the silence do it instead. "Is it Magneto?"  
  
  
I slowly shook my head. I was scared of him, but it wasn't he I was worried about. Death by his hand will be more than appropriate.  
  
  
"Is it the fate the others?" She asked, her voice a soft whisper. She already knew the answer. I said nothing, confirming her knowledge. "We all fear for them. I am not even sure I want to know the truth. But I cannot go on unless I do. And there is no going back."  
  
  
"You don't understand." I told her. "You couldn't."  
  
  
"Then explain it to me."   
  
  
"I am the reason for all this." I let my mind take me back, far back into my dreary life. "I was the first Brotherhood member, did you know that?" She shook her head. "It's true. I wondered at the time what could Magneto possibly see in me? Even Mystique disagreed, but he held firm in his decision. I thought it was because of his madness he couldn't truly see what I was."  
  
  
"And what were you?" She asked, almost challenging me. I was in no mood for a fight, so I didn't bait.  
  
  
"Then, before he brought Rogue and Lance to the picture, he told me something. I didn't understand, but I didn't argue." I paused and looked at her. "He told me never to fight them. When asked who he meant, he told me everyone. Always back down and give in. And I didn't argue. So I did what I had done all of my life. I gave in."  
  
  
"I still don't understand. What's this have to do with anything?" Amara asked, frustrated. She held her ribs in pain, but didn't complain.  
  
  
"It has to do with everything! With me never fighting he had more power than anyone could ever have dreamed of!" I snapped at her. I regretted it instantly, and returned to my former soft tone. "He wasn't mad by choosing me. He was a genius."  
  
  
Amara looked at me, a look of confusion and anger. I was tempted to bite my tongue and walk away, but I was tired of walking away. I was tired of being afraid, even though at the very moment I was more afraid then ever before. It was my time now.   
  
  
"I am more that what I seem." I told her. "I have more power than you or any of the others could ever imagine. I was always just too damn scared to use it! It's the same power that every living thing has in them, but can never control. Until now. I can control it. And in doing so, and I can be as powerful as Magneto is and even more."  
  
  
"And this power?" She said, her voice barely audibly.   
  
  
"Hope." I told her. "With faith in life nothing is impossible. To have hope and faith is to hold the world in your hand. To control the universe, for nothing is more powerful. That is why it was left in Pandora's box. That is why Magneto chose me. For he knew I could defeat him."  
  
  
"Then why haven't you?" She was no longer angry or confused, but now was sad. The look of pure sadness on her face almost tore me in two. It was I that now was angry and confused.  
  
  
"All my life I was put down. Left in the gutter as child, forgotten. I was forsaken by everyone. I was beaten bloody, left for dead. I was the worthless coward that couldn't even have the mercy of dying. Magneto saw this and reminded me of it everyday, so it would control me. And I let him. Guilt is one of the hardest emotions to overcome. And even now I'm not sure I can."  
  
  
"It's not the guilt that makes you doubt yourself, it's the fear. It was always fear. And by fearing him, that was the thing letting him control you. Even now you are his pawn, and in the end his weapon. But he can't control all of you. He can poison your mind but not your heart and soul. It was you who risked your life saving us!" Her voice was now loud and firm.  
  
  
"And it is I who is know killing you because I am nothing more than the coward I have always been!" I was shouting now. I heard Ray and Roberto stir in their uneasy rest, brought on by pain. I lowered my voice, but did not change my tone. "You cannot ask of me what you know I can't do."  
  
  
"Yes, I know. That is why I am asking. Because I know you can. You just have to know it yourself." She went back inside the cave, leaving me with her words.  
  
  
What I know is that I can't defeat him. To face my fear I have to first face myself, and a man's greatest enemy is himself. And I can't face my guilt, my pain, my life. How dare she ask it of me? How dare she!  
  
  
But I see the truth now. Amara is right. I can do it, it's that I am afraid of what I might happen that is holding me back. But I now I have nothing to lose, for if I don't try they will die.   
  
  
And so will I.  
  
  
-------------------  
  
  
Wanda's POV  
  
  
Pietro is dying. On the way to the hospital I fell asleep, falsely assured that everything would be alright. It was during then that he collapsed. His heart gave out. He's now in a coma, and it's all my fault. There's a machine breathing for him. The doctor comes and checks on him every hour but there's no change. I can tell by the sad look on his face. I know he's dying. And I can't do anything about it.  
  
  
It's like I no sooner had him and now I'm losing him. Please God, don't let him die like this! Don't let any of them die like this! I am sorry for all of the pain and agony I have caused! Punish me and not them! Dear God forgive me! With these words I cry out unto the Heavens and the Earth, please don't let him die! 


	15. A Legend Born

A/N: What has taken me so long? One, school. Two, all these muy tonto changes ff.net has made, and three, I had no idea how to end it. This will be the final chapter. It may long, but I hope its worth it. Thanks for all of your patience. It's really appreciated. Onward to the thy greatest story! (Last time I watch Hamlet before writing.)  
  
  
----------------  
  
  
Wanda's POV  
  
  
Pietro is just barely clinging on to life. His heart is erratic, his breathing done by machine, and his brain waves are virtually nonexistent. But still he's there; he is fighting. I am beside him all day, in my bed. I cry when no one is around, for there is nothing else I can do.  
  
  
The doctor spoke to me earlier today. Pietro suffered a massive heart attack, brought on by pure physical exhaustion only a mutant could have. When he had collapsed the first time, it was only a matter of time before the adrenaline gave him enough strength to appear normal. And instead of resting, he was given false security. More stress upon his heart. It was the final blow.  
  
  
There is nothing he nor any of his staff can do, except wait and hope that Pietro will find his may out of the murky depths of the unconscious mind. But how can hope for the best when the worst oppresses it?  
  
  
Todd's POV  
  
  
It is predawn. I sit, crouching in my normal manner, on a rock outside the cave mouth. The others are in the back, huddled together for warmth. I watch the world begin to wake up as my visible breath appears and vanishes.  
  
  
It was peaceful, yet I was not. My heart was heavy, and my soul burdened. I could no longer bear this misery. A miserable being I am, and I no longer want to be so. I ache for the day when I can be free to care and no longer worry. I want it with every part of my being! I damn this life!  
  
  
And yet.... And yet I cannot change. Can I? These long years I have been giving in to fear, to those I deemed greater than myself. Can I change that? And even so, what would it matter? No one would care, they would be as bitter as always. As I always am.  
  
  
But still... Here is a challenge laid before me, and only I can take it, confronting it head-on. Am I this brave? No, I am nothing but the Toad. All I have ever been, and all I will ever be. I am resigned to my fate; no mortal can their stars. But I am not just merely mortal am I?  
  
  
With a strange feeling flowing in me, I stand up upon my rock; the sun is but a sliver showing, and yet it grows, brighter, stronger..... I know my power. The power of hope. I have always been afraid to use it. Why? Was truly my fear, or the fear of madman? Was implanted in my mind only to be assimilated into my own? With a new determination, I reach my hands up into the pink and orange sky. The challenge has been laid; and I accept.   
  
  
"I accept this challenge! Let my power be released!" I shouted. I closed my eyes and let the cold air flow in and out of my lungs. I let the sun's cool rays reflect upon my skin. With the new dawn, I was reborn. It was time. Time to open Pandora's box once more.  
  
  
Wanda's POV  
  
  
In my sad reverie, I let my darkness take over. Evil thoughts were forming, depressed, de-glorifying, and sinister. Thoughts of suicide seemed rational and sane, and in fact even obvious. I let my shadows fall over me, blackening my soul.   
  
  
Then-- in way I could never describe in words-- they vanished. Not like one second here, next gone, it wasn't like that. It was as if it suddenly and slowly faded away, all at once. Conflicting terms, I know, but it is the best I can say. They evilness was replaced by a calm that was almost just as frightening. I was completely at peace. Comforted by a force unseen I let myself asleep. I knew that when I would awaken, everything would be right. Good, or bad, I did not know, but it would be right.  
  
  
Todd's POV  
  
  
I left a message in the dirt for Amara. She would be the only one able to walk over and see it. It was simple, stating that I was going for help. I signed it with my initials, T. T., and studied it for a moment. It would do. I took one last glance in the still dark cave before turning and vanishing into the forest.  
  
  
I knew where I was going, but I wasn't sure why. To go back to the site of the battle would be a dangerous move, for Magneto's spies could be lurking about. But I had a feeling, and I was never going to doubt my feelings again. That was the past; it is now my future.  
  
  
I made good time. Following the most direct path, which meant I was hopping from tree to tree instead of dodging around the forest floor, I soon reached the site. I saw the remains of a camp. Makeshift stretchers and such. They had been here-- the others I mean. But where were they now?   
  
  
I saw something, half-hidden under some blankets. Looking, I saw a medical pouch. At first, I was going to pass it over (it was empty), when I noticed what it had contained. There was a list on the front, and I realized this wasn't your run of the mill medicines. Morphine and codeine were listed. As was some other alphabet-sized words I wouldn't even attempt to pronounce. This came from a hospital or clinic. Which meant rescuers had been here, and still may be.   
  
  
Searching the area, I found no one. But I wasn't upset. It meant that the others were safe, in the care of someone who didn't want them dead. For if they did, they would have left them here, never to be found by a wandering hiker or lost camper.   
  
  
In searching the remains of the camp, I found more medical pouches and other miscellaneous items. Including, of all the good luck and miracles, a walkie-talkie. It looked like it had been lost by one of the rescuers. I looked it over. The name 'Mike' was labeled on it. Well, thank you Mike.  
  
  
I turned it on, not changing the channel. It would tuned into the hospital or clinic to which this Mike belonged to. I gritted my teeth, thought of what to say, and turned up the volume.  
  
  
"Hello? Anyone there? Can anyone hear me?" I let go of the button, and heard nothing but static. "Hello? Can anyone hear me at all?" I said, and once again static. "Anyone there? Please, answer me!" Third time's the charm alright. I heard a faint voice. "Please, speak up, I cannot hear you!"  
  
  
I moved around, trying to get higher up. Holding it in one hand, I quickly jumped up the tallest tree I could find nearby. Once I was as high up as I dared, I tried again. "Hello?"  
  
  
"Can you hear me? Who is this?" I almost fell out of the tree with relief.   
  
  
"Yes, I can hear you! I need help."  
  
  
"How is it you are on this channel? It is reserved for EMTs and rescuers only." The voice said.  
  
  
"I'm in the woods. I found this. Please tell me, is this..." I quickly pulled on of the empty medical pouches out of my pocket and read the name on the front. "Is this St. Brigid's Hospital?"  
  
  
"Yes it is. Who is this?"  
  
  
"My name is Todd. I am at the site where about a dozen or so kids were found, possibly up to a few days ago. I was also..." I didn't know how to put it. Every way seemed to reveal too much.  
  
  
"Were you with them?"  
  
  
"Yes, myself and three others. We became separated. I am fine, but Amara has broken ribs and a possible concussion. Ray and Roberto are in pretty bad shape. Could you please send help?" There was a pause. Please don't let them turn me down. Then my common sense hit me. Duh, hospital, of course they won't turn me down! No wonder the others thought I was an idiot.  
  
  
"I can send a rescue truck. It will be a few hours. Where will you be?" The voice asked.   
  
  
"I'll be at the camp. We had taken refuge in a cave nearby. The truck won't be able to reach it, the ground is too rocky and dangerous."   
  
  
"Okay, I've sent the dispatch out. They should be there by mid-morning."  
  
  
"Thank you." As an after thought, I added, "Do you know a EMT or rescuer named Mike? He lost a walkie-talkie. Tell him thanks for me."  
  
  
"Will do. Out." I leaned back against the tree trunk, more than fifty feet up, and put the walkie-talkie and the empty pouch back into my pocket.   
  
  
I was renewed in a sense only those who have been there could understand. It's a feeling a simple elation and for some odd reason, normalcy. Well, as normal as mutant resembling an amphibian could get. Without knowing why, I began laughing, and could not stop. All was right in the world. Amara, Ray, and Roberto would receive their needed help, the others already had gotten theirs, and I was beyond help. And for once, in my life, that was a good thing to have.  
  
  
---------------  
  
  
In a short recap, the rescue truck arrived. I led them to the cave, where they carried Ray and Roberto out stretchers. Amara refused to be taken out on one, and insisted she would walk. Well, she tried. But eventually she finally consented to be carried-- by me. She swore that if I ever told anyone she would melt my boxers, with me in them. You won't tell on me, would you? I rather not be trying to explain that to the local burn center. I can see it now. Um, why are my boxers fused to my skin? Well, you see, there's this girl... Yeah, that's right she's a mutant... Well, the short version is.... I'd be on the Enquirer faster than an Elvis siting involving little green men.  
  
  
But back to the recap. We made it back to the rescue truck where they received their well deserved treatments. I sat in front with the driver, so the EMTs could have more room. Incidentally, the driver was a guy named Mike. If it was the Mike that left the walkie-talkie behind, he never said so, and I never asked.   
  
  
At the hospital, Mike woke me. (I had fallen asleep, believe it or not.) I started to follow them into the emergency center, but I was stopped by a doctor. He spoke with me briefly. He asked if I was with mutants. I nodded, glancing around. No one seemed to take notice, even though he hadn't said in a quiet voice. He told me not to worry, that is was safe here. This was a haven for mutants. I had known that, but I was still a little nervous.   
  
  
He told me about Pietro. How he had come running to the hospital and had saved all of their lives. I was relieved, but then I noticed a sad look on his face. When asked what had happened, I was told that Pietro now laid dying in a coma, barely clinging onto life. I asked if I could see him. The doctor nodded and gave me directions.  
  
  
Upon entering the room, I saw first Wanda. She was asleep, curled up in her hospital bed. Her face, if it was any revealing as to her dreams, seemed at peace. Content. I smiled a small, hidden smile, and walked on by her. It was not she that needed my help. It was her brother.  
  
  
Pietro looked lifeless, laying there, hooked up on a few different machines. He was not breathing on his own, and the heart monitor showed that his heartbeat was just barely there. He was clinging on, but losing.   
  
  
I sat on the edge of his bed, and watched him. Pietro had long ago given up on life; he was embittered by it. As long as I have known him, he had always kept his past a secret and his feelings toward it even a greater secret. But if what the doctor had told me was true, and he had no reason to lie, then Pietro wanted to live. He had wanted it so desperately that he risked it for others; a trait not known to the boy I knew.   
  
  
And as I sat there, I began to realize something. As mutants we are forced to rely on each other; as humans we need each other. Being both, we have a need for friends and family that would scare others. But we understand as only we could. We thrive on our friendships and our family relations because that is all we have. Pietro for most of his life, had had neither.  
  
  
He was going forth alone where others would only go in the company of their friends and family. He did not any other way. For being alone was his only way. It was time to change that. With an bizarre reassurance, I laid my hand upon his forehead. I closed my eyes, and began focusing. I pictured my hope, my faith, and my friendship flowing into him, via my hand. I wanted to let him know that he was not alone. I sent mental pictures of Lance, Fred, the X-Men, and finally, Wanda. He did have friends and family. He need not be alone.  
  
  
I removed my hand and opened my eyes. With a determination, I heard him take a breath. It was not the machine doing it. The heart monitor began to beat with a regular pattern. His brain monitor began to show movement. He would be fine. He would live. He would be, for once in his life, happy.  
  
  
~Epilogue~  
  
  
Third Person POV  
  
  
When Wanda awoke, she was greeted with a smile. She didn't notice of course, until she looked over and saw that it was her brother smiling. Almost bolting out of her bed, restrained only by the needles in her arms, she began crying. Never had she cried in front of another before, not in years. But it didn't matter now. Because Pietro was crying too.  
  
  
In the end, everyone lived. Not one was permanently injured, except for a few scars. On their last day, they all met together for the first time in weeks in the hospital lobby. The last one to show was Pietro. He walked up, and was greeted with claps on the back (not hard ones, mind you, they were all still a little sore) and hugs by the girls. He seemed to be truly amazed.  
  
  
"You accept me, even after what I have done?" He asked, his voice incredulous.  
  
  
"Pietro you saved our lives." Lance said. "You are my brother."  
  
  
"Mine too!" Agreed Fred. The X-Men nodded. "Even though I owe my life to another," Amara said, glancing at Todd, "you are my brother as well."  
  
  
"I won't let you down. Never again." Pietro promised. There was a pause, as he wondered if he should speak up about something that was bothering him. "Who was it that saved me?"  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Jean asked. Todd looked at the floor. He hadn't told anyone what he had done. The only one who suspected was the doctor, and he hadn't said anything, just given a kind of knowing look.   
  
  
"When I was in that coma, I was lost in this labyrinth. It was like dream, a living dream. Everywhere I turned there was wall, no way out. I was getting more and more despondent and scared. When I was just about to give up, I felt..... I'm not sure how to describe it. It was like a calm, a peaceful serenity come over me. All these images came into my mind, unbidden. They weren't my own. It was images of all of you. And when I looked around, I saw this light coming from one of the paths. I followed it.... Then next I remember is waking up." Pietro was staring off into space, caught up in his words. He was snapped out of it by Scott speaking.  
  
  
"It was dream, that's all. Probably your subconscious mind creating images as to what your body was doing. Healing." Scott said.  
  
  
"Yeah, he's right. Besides, what does it matter? You're here now." Kitty told him. The others agreed.  
  
  
"Yeah.... Yeah, you're right. C'mon, let's go home. Or to whatever's left of it."  
  
  
"Not without me you're not!" Mystique came storming into view. "Trying to leave me behind, are we? I think not!"   
  
  
"Chill, Mystique. How could we forget you, boss lady?" Pietro said. He got the same look from everyone. 'You're not reverting to your old ways if we have anything to do about it' look. He grinned. "We need somebody to pay the cab fare."  
  
  
Instead of yelling, Mystique laughed. The others all joined in, and walked out the door, a bliss filled moment, a rarity in their lives. They were so enthralled in it that they didn't notice Todd lagging behind some.   
  
  
Todd's POV  
  
  
Here I am, still the hero of my dreams. I will never take the credit for what I did, because no credit is needed. I know what I did. That is all that matters. It is now that we all pass from our own steps of life into the walk of the legends. 


End file.
